User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/TFFM RP?
Yeah... Imagine that. It would be basically a team of three with different abilities. Lots of skills were made by me but some were made by Saranctha. Characters Starters A category full of TFFM Characters which appeared in the 1st season. Money2.png|Moneybags (Extra Money: Gain 25% more money after fights) Hive2.png|Hivey (Healthier Food: Healing is 5% more efficient) Tom2.png|Tomato (Tomato Flows: If Tomato was attacked last turn, Tomato's damage is increased by 50%) Trians.png|Triangle (Two Brains: When attacked, Triangle changes personal. Persona A has more damage while Persona B has more defense) Cactus,.png|Cactus (Leadership: If Leader, everyone gets 5% more defense and attack) Emoji2.png|Emoji (Duplicate: Imitate a random ally) Ice2.png|Icicle (Stab Stabbier Stabbest: If you hit the same enemy you hit last turn, double damage. Doesn't stack) Cd-y.png|CD-Y (Bland Play: If Leader, all enemies have an increased 10% chance to miss) Gravenew.png|Grave (Brain Up: Critical attacks are increased by 10%) Question.png|Question Block (1-Up!: After every fight, all allies are healed a slight amount of health) Dusty..png|Dusty (Swift Shift: Has a 90% chance of dodging an attack; something with 1 HP has to be extra dodgy!) Bunsen,.png|Bunsen Burner (Fire Me Up: All allies have 10% more damage) Curs.png|Cursor (Drag & Drop: Any physical projectiles that are affected by gravity will be reflected to the enemy) Pill,.png|Pills (Healing Factors: When an ally is healed, remove all status effects to it) Weed2,.png|Seaweed (Bomb Blast: All splash damage is increased by 50%. Attacks cost half of Seaweed's health say the bomb's going to do 46 damage, seaweed loses 23 HP) Yoyo,,.png|Yoyo (PSI Shield: Shield the attacked ally, doing damage to him and halved damage to the ally) Bubwrap.png|Bubble Wrap (Sinister: Backstab one enemy for massive damage) Snowf.png|Snowflake (Freezing Attitude: Frozen enemies last 2 turns longer) Glows.png|Glowstick (True Weakness: All enemies take 25% more damage) Shurik.png|Shuriken (Stealth Meltdown: As Shuriken takes damage, he becomes more damaging) Mgnt.png|Magnet (Armor Grabber: Once every 5 turns, steal a gear from an enemy) Axe,,.png|Axe (Bruiser Cruiser: All melee attacks are increased by 25%. Enemy melee attacks are decreased by 50%) Bugnet.png|Bug Net (Buggy & Childish: Fury Meter increases 5% faster) Shroom2.png|Mushroom (OUTRAGING!: All Fury Attacks do 75% more damage) Brocc,.png|Broccoli (Broccoli Fever!!: Fury Attacks are halfway filled at the start of the wave) Caulwoah.png|Cauldron (Brew a Point: Increases mana by 50%) Mirr2,.png|Mirrory (Reflective: Reflect 50% damage when attacked) Baub.png|Baubel (Jolly Christmas: Frozen enemies take damage every turn when Baubel is the Leader) Awatch.png|Antique Watch (Get Back Up!: Upon death, revives with halved health) Sword,,.png|Sword (Knight's Courage: Taking damage increases the Fury Attacks Meter) Sign!.png|Sign (Have a Nice Trip: Sign will trip enemies attacking any allies adjacent to it, stunning them) Swiss.png|Swiss Roll (Unenthusiastic: All enemies deal 75% less damage upon Swiss Roll's death) MagicOrb.png|Magic Orb (More Magic: Increase spell damage by 10%) Subsequent's A category full of TFFM Characters which are subsequent season newbies. Note that Aydoot is VERY HARD to get. Note that Garlic Bread's skill translates to "Garlic Sneeze". Credit to Sarnactha for Green Tomato and Coral's abilities. Aydoot.png|Aydoot (Call of the Doot: Every ally is invincible!) Candy,.png|Candy (Drop Pop: Every turn, heals allies for a slight amount of HP) Rocket.png|Rocket (Starstriker: Every 5 turns, Rocket would literally throw a shooting star which shoots all enemies and deals heavy damage to one enemy) Witch.png|Witch Hat (Magical Business: All non-solid air blasts attacks are increased by 50%) Fireflower.png|Fire Flower (Burning Passion: If Fire Flower hits an enemy that is on fire, that enemy gets +1 turn of burning. Doesn't stack) Beachball,.png|Beach Ball (Sense of Torture: Takes doubled damage. Upon death Beach Ball deals heavy damage to the enemy which killed him) Plug,.png|Plug (Tech Efficiency: All attacks which are related to tech laser beams are increased by 50%) Bullet,.png|Bullet (Death Blooming: Every critical causes Bullet to shoot everywhere, dealing rapid damage to all enemies) Pumpkin,.png|Pumpkin (Spooky Scary: All enemies paralyzed take 100% more damage from Pumpkin) Trucky,.png|Trucky (Extreme Repairs: Trucky has x2 HP when attacked with a tool-related attack) Yarn,.png|Yarn Ball (Evil Voodoo: Once, if an enemy hits Yarn Ball, they get damaged instead of Yarn Ball) Card,.png|Card (Deal With It: Card will reveal a random number from 1-9, indicating the rapid hits he does) Flamingo,.png|Plastic Flamingo (Zoo Rampage: After a Fury Attack, Plastic Flamingo gains x2 strength Presenttag.png|Present (Info Weakness: Present does 50% damage on critical hits) Key,.png|Key (Unlock the Health: If Leader, all allies' HP is increased by 75%) Note,,.png|Notey (Step to the Rhythm: Sound-related attacks do 50% more damage) Mwatch,.png|Meeple Watch (Plan Making: 25% chance to counter enemy attacks. All attacks countered do 75% more damage) Dumb.png|Dumbbell (Healthy Exercise: All allies' strength is doubled) Fred.png|Fred (Fire Wave: For the cost of a spell, Fred barfs a fire wave which burns all enemies) Pipeplant.png|Piranha Plant Pipe (Poison Spit: For the cost of a spell, spit out poison substance which infects other enemies) Flute.png|Flute (Dye Hard: Paint a barrier around an ally. That ally gets 50% less damage) Tree,.png|Christmas Tree (Jingle Bells: Everyone's level is balanced to the max level Christmas Tree is on; be fair and square!) Pot,.png|Pot (Power Flower: Every Fury Attack Pot throws in a flower which gives all allies 100% more damage) Chest,.png|Chest (Loot 'Em: You get an increased 10% chance to get an item after a fight) Speech,.png|Speech Bubble (Pulse Thrower: When you play a spell, Speech Bubble throws a pulse bomb, doing damage to all enemies) Wheel,.png|Wheel (Boing Stomper: Every time Wheel dodges, he counters with a powerful bounce attack) Holly.png|Holly (Surprise!: Holly delivers a gift which will spray snow on the enemy she delivered the gift to, blinding them) Led.png|Christmas Lights (Strangle: Choke a random enemy. That enemy can't attack for three turns but they can still attack CL in hope to get him off) Teap.png|Teapot (Milk Shot: Do a Cuphead-style Super Attack on all enemies every time a Fury Attack was done) Skulltffm.png|Skull (Call to Bones: Sacrifice Skull to revive a dead object) Garl.png|Garlic Bread (Éternuement à L'ail: If Garlic Bread isn't attacked for 5 turns, he will sneeze garlic on an enemy, blinding them) Disco.png|Disco Ball (Disco Star: A new Fury Meter is added) Stack.png|Coinstack (Deads or Fails: Coinstack will flip himself every time he attacks. If it's Fails he will throw a low-damage coin and if it's Deads he will ground pound an enemy for HEAVY DAMAGE) Flag,.png|Flag (Support TFFM!: You can now play two spells in a row!) Branch.png|Magic Wand (Decoy Setup: When dodging, he will create a decoy which will explode for 50% of his damage and he will kick the enemy) Marm.png|Marmite (Wild Yeast: Marmite will spread the enemy with yeast every time he is critical'd, making them yummy. Yeast-covered enemies take doubled damage and upon death give the killer maximum health. Yeast lasts for three turns) Ging.png|Gingerbread Head (Oven Baked: Gingerbread Object will burn the enemy for two turns if they hit him with a low-damage move) Float.png|Fish Float (Baited!: If hit with a low-damage move, Fish Float will bite the enemy and bring them up into the air, only to get slammed back to the ground for extreme damage) Shad.png|Shadow (Complete Darkness: Upon death, Shadow will reveal his true power and stab all enemies for heavy damage) Stairs,.png|Stairs (Dough Bow: Stairs will make a dough bow to shoot dough at enemies which will blind them for one turn. If halved HP, blind them for three turns and do heavier damage) Snow,.png|Snowman (Ice Trails: Snowman will breath ice trails. Upon breathing three ice trails he will consume the one he breathed and create a frost barrier which freezes any enemies who hit it and give Snowman 25% more defense) Shelf.png|Bookshelf (Rainbow Reader: All spells related to magic do x3 damage) Radia.png|Radiator (Fat Tech: All spells related to tech do x3 damage) Tape.png|Tapey & Taper (Tape Duo: Tape a random enemy. Taped enemies can't do anything and are choked for 100% damage) Cow.png|Cowbell (Haunt Hunt: Upon death, Cowbell will revive as a heavy-damaging ghost with very low health) Coal,.png|Coal (Football Dynamite: Coal will start the fight by ramming into a random enemy for heavy damage. If a physical ranged weapon attacks him, he will reflect with a kick) Oni.png|Onion (Gassy Warrior: Stink an enemy for 75% damage. Stinked enemies can't do anything and choke from the gas.) Cab.png|Cabbage (Timid Trip: When Cabbage comes in, Cabbage will trip, not being able to get back up for three turns. However, when he gets back up, a leaf will fly up, healing all allies) Torn.png|Tornadoey (Sharknado: After a Fury Attack, Tornadoey will fire sharks at all enemies) Rekt.png|Rektangle (Rubrub SMASH!: Rektangle will smash an enemy, stunning it for eight turns) Ham,.png|Hammer (Hammer Time!: Hammer will nail an enemy. Nailed enemies will take 100% more damage from physical from-air attacks.) Blue,.png|Blueberry (Happy Cheer: Gain 75% more EXP after a battle) Rlock.png|Rusty Lock (Parasitic: Rusty Lock will be healed by 50% of the damage he inflicted to the enemy) Tomberries.png|Tomberries (Trio Rio: Tomberries has increased defense at 3, but only one Tomberry has increased attack. Tomberries die every third of a health example one tomberry dies at 600/900 and another dies at 300/900) Green Tomato.png|Green Tomato (Getting Juicy: If Green Tomato was attacked last turn, Green Tomato's defense is increased by 50%) Coral,.png|Coral (Bipolar Disorder: Gains a 50% bonus on a random stat but also a 50% manus on a random a stat) Amber,.png|Amber Bug (Stingy!: Every fury attack makes him grow wings and drop amber bombs, blinding enemies! Amber contains mosquito) Calc.png|Calculator (MAYHEM: Absorbs 100000 damage. When he gets that much, he fires a gigantic laser beam) Cheese,.png|Chee-Z Crisp (R3KT N0$(0P3: Criticals are noscopes which do even MORE damage) Shell1.png|Green Shell (Greens Beans: Can be kicked! Targets all ground enemies. Try clicking the correct keys for a little while kicks and he'll be charged up doing more damage) Shell2.png|Red Shell (Ragin' Red: Same as Green Shell but targets the enemies back and forth, but does more damage) Shell3.png|Spiny Shell (Blue Lou: Can be used! While used, try and aim him above the target you want to slam for 100% more damage) Marmalade.png|Marmalade (Doom Yeast - Same as Marmite's but way more powerful) Flashbang.png|Flashbang (Blinding Flash: Upon death, all enemies are blinded for 4 turns) Mr. Yokai's Newbies YEEEERGH MY SUGGESTIONS FANBOI! Madhat.png|Mad Hat (Azure Vision: Mad Hat will look at a random enemy for two turns, making them deal 75% less damage and take 75% more damage) Flare.png|Solar Flare (Sunny Day: Increase damage by 50% every time an ally is defeated) BluePuyo.PNG|Blue Puyo (Rip Raging: Upon VERY low health, Blue Puyo will gain tripled ATK) Copycat.png|Copycat (Copycat, Copydat: Upon death, become a random ally) Super-Rare Users Yeh they're super secret. CREDIT TO NAHUEL, EDEN, NEMOLEE, INFINITY, TYLER, BATTLE, DREW, LACLALE, AND BTB. (i know liy is their but liy isn't made by domiwiki, right? eh, I guess credit to both Domiwiki and BFB) Saranctha.png|??? (AURA OF AWESOMENESS!: Instant-kill hits! Extremely rare! CANNOT FIND ANYWHERE! RARER THAN AYDOOT!) CBoP V2.png|CBoP (31 Minutos: Every 31 spells, gain a duplicate of the previous three spells you used) Grass,.png|Flower Grassy (Hawaiitits: Inflict a random enemy with Hawaiitits, making them attack an enemy every time they do a critical) Baseballhat.png|Baseball Cap (Mutant Morphs: Every Fury Attack, Baseball Cap CAPtures a Spotty Bulbear. For three turns, attack and defense is doubled. At the end, the Spotty Bulbear will do massive damage to one enemy) SwappedSword.png|Infinity Sword (Slashes Times Infinity: Perform the legendary Final Justice after every Fury Attack!) Bubblewand.png|Bubble Wand (Bubble Shield: Gain a bubble shield for two turns if you are hit with a heavy attack. Bubble Shield will reduce damage by 50%) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom (BANG PANG!: After a fury attack, Mechy will join to assist Kabloom!) GasterBlaster.jpg|Gaster Blaster (Blast Lasers: Everytime he's attacked, Gaster Blaster counters with a powerful laser beam) Laclale mine.png|Ace Book (Sixtet: When all allies die, call in Sixtet to assist you! Also become Glasses Ace) Insanipedia new pose.png|Insanipedia (Pickaxe Spits: Every time Insanipedia dodges, reflect with a pickaxe spit which stuns the enemy) Liy BFB.png|Liy (APPISOTE!11!!!!!: Everytime attacked, a funky music plays and damages all enemies for some normal damage) Not Released *Fried Bacon Bowtie (Tasty Magic: When you play a spell, a random character gets 50% of its health back) *Parasol (Over the Wall: Every critical hit rains down water globules) Possible Legendaries *Void, (Doomsday!: If leader, fury attacks are infused with VOID magic, dealing Darkness to enemies and making fury attacks harder) *Battle Horn, the Warlord (Battle Cry: Screams at a random enemy every 5 turns, with a 90% chance of stunning them, and a 10% chance of hypnotizing them with better stats for 3 turns) *Cornucopia, the Herculean (Fruit Launcher: Shoots fruits every 10 turns which heal half of your ally's damage depending on the damage let's say if the fruit did 9000 damage, they would be healed for 4500 damage) *Spray Paint, the "Dead" (Scorchin' Sprayer: After a fury attack, Spray Paint will shoot permanant fire paint at enemies, burning them for the rest of the batlte) *Dynamite Roll, the Sumo (Eat Before you Smash: You gain 50% more ATK every time you eat a food) *Chinese Lantern, the Two-Brained (Evil Mind: Every turn, Chinese Lantern becomes Good if Evil and Evil if Good. When Good, Chinese Lantern has 50% more defense and when Evil all attacks inflict Skeleton's Bite which drains HP from enemies) *Gelatin Cube, the Paladin (Jelly Smash: If leader, all attacks can now hit air enemies!) *Rift, the Alternate (Gender Swappa: A genderbent triangle will stun enemies when countering with a strong fist) *Cupid Bow, the Lovely (Cupid's Arrow: When enemies are struck with a physical ranged attack, they are now jealous, unable to do anything for 2 turns) *Mane, the Hooky (Light Hooks: When the hooks illuminate, Mane does x4 damage) *Shooting Star, the Bard (Terror Tune: When he misses, Shooting Star will become a beast and attack the enemy with a rapid-damage tongue slap) *Scoria, the Scorching (Burn Trail: Basically it's like Snowman but after 6 attacks Scoria will consume the burn trails and cause a burning meteor storm) *Tourbillion, the Chaotic (Sucks to Be You: Any EXTREMELY weak enemies will be instantly killed by Tourbillion) *Halo, the Awesome (The Spotlight's on You: Upon death, Halo will shine a spotlight. If it's on an ally, that ally gains 75% more of all stats. On an enemy, the enemy loses 75% of all stats) *Rose Bush, the Briar (Reach Trials: After a fury attack, Rose Bush will grow thorny claws which do 2x more damage) *MS-DOS, the Pixel (Shark Boomerang: Every ten spells causes MS-DOS to do massive damage to one enemy) *Anemone, the Narwhal (Narwhal Nose: Anemone will poke a random enemy with her nose at the start of the fight, freezing them for 10 turns) *Saturn, the Invader (Space Invader: When doing a melee attack, attack 10 more times with your ring. Sometimes summons an ally moon which will do more damage) *Shaved Ice, the Coolio (Oozing Ice: At low health, Shaved Ice will start melting, dropping some sticky goo which freezes the enemy somehow) *Stache, the Luxurious (Many Rich: Criticals drop money!) *Butterfly Wing, the Pixie (Pixie Cocoon: Upon low health, Butterfly Wing will shed herself with a cocoon. She has 75% more defense but 75% less ATK while cocooned) *Jackfruit, the Verdant (Peach Bloomers: Fury attacks will plant peaches which restore LOTS OF HP) *Shell, the Cacophonic (Cacophony: Sound-related attacks are tripled) *Sunstone, the Reflective (Dancing Sunbeams: Any non-solid attacks will be reflected back with a sunbeam which burns enemies) *Concrete, the Crumbly (Eat Pavement: Once every 10 attacks, shoots cement at all enemies with a 10% chance to miss. All enemies cemented will be bashed by Concrete dealing massive damage) *Singularity, the Titan (Nonexistant Stomp: Every 20 turns, he will stomp down on two enemies, doing massive damage. But where is he?) *Radix, the Radical (Root Me Down: Upon death, revives and transforms a random enemy into a Stingzla) *Comet, the Quickshot (Shoot For the Stars: The more Comet shoots stars, the more mana you get! Stacks up to four times) *Lamppost, the Darkbot (Thy Lights: Every time an enemy attacks, Lamppost turns off the lights. After the enemy attacks, he reveals what they actually attacked) *Ice Jam, the Red-Nosed (Rudolph Dancer: Every time an enemy attacks, Ice Jam shines a red light, and shoots a nose beam at them, having a 5% chance to stop their attack) *Scissors, the Plushie (Cuddly Damage: If leader, everyone has 100% more ATK and DEF. If not leader, Plushie will shoot a needle every 8 turns which entangle the enemy for 2 turns, ending a pow) *Flambeau, the Olympic (Lights Out: Upon death, Flambeau will turn off the lights, and the enemies are replaced with a new set of enemies which are a bit weaker minus 1-5 level than the original) *Plum, the Plump (Plump Defense: Plum starts with 100% defense. Every turn, she loses 1% of her defense but gains 1% of her attack) Starstarters These things will increase whatever you want. Yeah be wise and pick the right one for battle. Can only be used every 5-10 battles! Solar.png|Solar increases mana Vort.png|Vortex increases DEF Neb.png|Nebula raises HP Stardust.png|Stardust raises ATK REJECTEDS This has characters which were rejected. I give credit to Saranctha for some like Maraca or Potato. TFFM Potato Remake.PNG|Potato (Unstabilizer: When he enters the battle, he gets a random ability from any character) TFFM Lantern Remake.PNG|Lantern (Mystifying Magic: When Lantern attacks the enemy she's in front of, the enemy is poisoined) Old Maraca.png|Maraca (Crybaby: The more damage he takes, the more he cries. The more he cries, the more damaging he is when an enemy attacks him) Old Croc.png|Croc (Loathed: If leader, he gets 50% more attack, everyone else gets 50% less attack) TFFM Hardhat Remake.PNG|Hard Hat (Hardie Umbrella: Lobbed attacks don't affect him) Old Bowling Pin.png|Bowling Pin (Gutter: When an enemy misses, Bowling Pin gets 50% more for all stats) TFFM Cinder Remake.PNG|Cinder (Crush Bowler: If leader, everyone will have a 50% chance to inflict the confused effect) Hangold.png|Coat Hanger (Coat Taker: If he loses his coat, all enemies get 25% less defense and attack) TFFM KB Remake.PNG|Kaboom Barrel (Explosive Jerk: Upon death, deal 75% damage to all enemies, and 100% damage to boss fights) TFFM Vinegar Remake.PNG|Vinegar (Defensive Idiot: If Leader, Vinegar's allies will get 75% more defense) ROBOTS Stingzla.png|Stingzla - Porcupine-like robot which attacks by rolling RoboMagnet.png|Robo Magnet - Fires lasers from hands. Simple! WELP LIST OF POSSIBLE ROBOTS *A robotic chameleon (Camokablamo) *A robot with a tail which shoots light projectiles (Neo MKII) *A builder robot with an extandable gripshot-like arm (Gripbuilder) *A robotic gecko with two swords (Imorobot) *KIRBY REFERENCES **A fan-like bush robot which creates a leafnado (Fanleaf) **A hunter robot which throws spears and can even use it as a melee weapon (Vaultan) **A mermaid-like robot which attacks with a tridnet which squirts water (Luwa) **A robot which generates a plasma whip to attack (Whipsicle) **An archer-like robot which likes hiding (Seekhide) **A bell-shaped robot which likes to call more enemies and create damaging music notes (Ringadong) **A beetle robot which can use its horn to grab enemies (Brawlinbeetle) **A clown-like robot with no legs and disembodied hands which has a hula hoop to avoid being attacked. Pretty annoying (Hulaclown) **A pharmacist robot which heals its friends (Pillsearcher) **A psychic robot which can throw balls which brain freeze enemies (PKRobo) **A deadly poison robot which spits acid from above (Doctaspit) **A paintbrush robot which paints Badly-Drawn Robots (Vivarti) **A pinata-like robot which shoots confetti bombs (Fiestamigo) **A robotic tarntula which blocks with webs and can pull an enemy for more damage (Aranchil) **A robotic monkey who uses a pole to attack, can also use it to vault slam (Wukrow) **A jester-like robot who fires electrical beams (Cyberflare) **A robot which wields two hammers which can shoot piercing beams (Smashwave) **A japanese dragon robot which barfs monstorous flames (Crackeryear) **A snowman robot which can become a large snowball which squishes enemies (Verglm) **A genie robot which can hide in its bottle for less damage; the robot (it's a she) can also throw its blades (Fractawish) *A djinn-like robot which can hide in its lamp to take less damage (Aladdbot) *A robot which makes Starstarters useless (Groundin) *MORE REFERENCES!!! **A gigantic hornet robot which attacks by sending even more hornets (Buzzlee) **A golem robot which has hammer feet and can break into boulders (Kasmash) **A hot rod robot which can fire off a shover of fire (Fuelrain) **A colossal tree robot which shoots photosynthesis beams (Synthetree) **ANOTHER Genie Robot which can use its hair to attack. Can also ONCE AGAIN trap itself in a bottle to get 50% less damage and blast out with a bang **A robot which can shoot rockets, lasers, and its fists! (Botobrawl) **A one-eyed robot which can shoot its eyes and shoot laserbeams at the same time (Seekshot) **A whale robot which attacks by shooting starfish (Skelewallop) ***NEXT PART **A magnet robot with magnets for ears and two magnet wheels for feet; can shoot plasma projectiles, lift its allies and use them as projectiles, and attempt to drag enemies with it (Attracharge) **A seawitch-pirate robot which attacks with a cutlass, can shoot bubbles which AREN'T bubble shields from cannon arm, and shoot ink (Beachsula) **A fiery bomb-throwing robot which throws sticky bombs, can create a wall of fire, and dash towards enemies with rocket-powered feet (Explodrlaunch) **A vampire-boxer robot which has disembodied hands. Can launch jab-cross-hook combos at enemies (even uppercutting), bite enemies to regenerate HP, and teleport and shoot a projectile (Roundvamp) **A stealthy robot which can throw poisonous ninja stars, attack with a poisonous knockback palm attack, and go invisible with a poisonous cloud (also does massive damage on the kick) (Stinkfu) **A dangerous teleporting robot which can conjure a magic projectile which hits three times, shoot hypnotism rings which hypnotize enemies, and sneak attack enemies with its hoop (twice, first damaging them, second popping out of the ring. better jump twice!) (Hulanightmare) **A bird robot which attacks with blades, shoot lightning from eyes, and become a tornado to stun enemies (and damage them) (Thundernado) **Another hammer-wielding robot which can swing its hammer, smash enemies (along with causing an earthquake), and dig underground and come back with a devastating attack (Tunnsledge) **A robot which shoots spiders, scans and shoots, and climbing up an elecrtoweb and throwing mines down (Goo'dspy) **A skater robot which throws a chakram which hits multiple times, shoot freezing shards of ice from its eyes, and skate towards enemies, ending with a fancy skating trick (Chakshivrim) **A japanese dragon robot which attacks with a rapid-hit sparkler staff, parade and hurt enemies, and burn a dangerous firework which hurts all enemies (Krakenworks) **A snake robot which shoots snake venom, calls in Ssservants, and attacks with a tail whip which does extreme damage (Wessstern) **A gorilla robot which punches with rapid-hit undodgable but blockable drills, call in Bananabombers, and create coconut turrets which assist it (Godrilla) **A cat robot which can fake swipes and do a heavier swipe if fooled, shoot its teeth which if unlucky, will give the "Facetrap" effect which damges you and also confuses you, and kick up shadow waves rapidly (Grimmeow) **A plane robot which shoots footbombs, airstrike all enemies, and blow up wind which will blow the enemy away if you're not fast (keep mashing buttons to resist, being blown away is an instant death) (Nationajet) **A jade robot which attacks by swiping with its club multiple times, sometimes splitting it, bash with its shield, turning enemies jade, and throws its belt at enemies (Jadoomer) ***NEXT PART **A gear enemy which either attacks by using its gear as a hula hoop, doing a one-two combo with its gear, or fire fragments at all enemies. Also can cartwheel forward on its gear (Hooduament) **A steampunkish robot which attacks with powerful punches and slamming the ground, shooting sparks, and sometimes slamming an enemy to the ground. At low HP, it will attack faster and punch harder (Sparagunch) **A crocodile robot which as build-in bow & arrows which fire off watery arrows, grab one of its watery arrows and slam it onto the ground for massive damage, and create a damaging whirlpool which damages all enemies if it hits an enemy (Crystabowpoolidle) **A starfish robot which will fly towards the enemy with two "baby starfishes" with it. Sometimes throws the "babies". At half HP, it will boil up, throwing its "babies" faster and scalding enemies if they are hit (Steamstaroll) **A big lion which can block all attacks with its shield (until the shield is destroyed) and even shield bash with it, create chains of fire which burns and if successful, the enemy will be slashed away, and breath fire at enemies (Leoburnshield) **A cannon enemy which can shoot fiery crystal cannonballs, rocketjump for a big explosion (also landing down on a random enemy), and shoots fiery crystal cannonballs in the air in hopes to take you down (Cannorch) Bosses! Green Tomato.png|Green Tomato: Yeah, he's here to challenge you. First challenge! Hussahdoot.png|Hussahdoot: This is a Dootian... trying to stall you. Green Tomato.png|Green Tomato (2nd time): This time he's got Vault! Vault.png|Vault: Wondered where he came from. But hey... Bubwrap.png|Bubble Wrap: He sounds favored... but nevermind... Old Tomato.PNG|Tomato Imposter (PH1): This thing is NOT Tomato, in fact, is SOMEONE else. Tomnew.png|Tomato Imposter (PH2): Yeah, you've knocked his body out! He's got angry... SECRETLY Tom.png|Tomato Imposter (PH3): Okay, I guess you've enraged him... but where's the rage? Hidden. Planned *A gigantic dinosaur which attacks by stomping *A saltwater kraken which spits dangerous ink *A haunted portrait of Plasma Orb Zones *TFFM Starting Area *The Forest *Tin Can Mountain Trivia *Coral's ability was made by Saranctha. *A manus is the opposite of bonus I got from Paper Dungeons. Category:Blog posts